Inner Sanctum
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Fic pertence a crankyhermit [Jack contempla a arqueologia, a paciência, a morte e Daniel Jackson].


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~INNER SANCTUM~~ **

Parte um: Coisas deixadas para trás

Deixá-los: essas relíquias e artefatos,  
Os ossos e brinquedos de estranhos,  
Morto há tanto tempo que seus herdeiros não se lembra deles,  
Sendo próprios mortos.

Só você - quem mais se importaria de aprender  
Como eles viveram e morreram, e tudo mais;  
Se eles eram amados;  
Se eles tivessem perdido alguém para loucura ou destino;  
Se alguma lição pode ser adquirida a partir dessas lembranças empoeiradas;  
Alguns sabedoria adquirida a partir de seus restos silenciosos e  
Linguagem que perdeu todo o sentido e propósito,  
Projetos sem sentido, meras doodles gravado em  
Clay, ou qualquer material que você encontrar.

Como se entender tudo isso poderia salvar a história de outro  
Ciclo tedioso, repetindo cansados, contos trágicos como o seu eo meu ...

No entanto, todo o seu tempo, todo o seu esforço e suas lágrimas vai valer-lhe  
Nada.  
Revele seus segredos enterrados e seus tesouros.  
Faça a sua língua dar os seus segredos.  
Saiba o significado dessas coisas enterradas, mas  
Você nunca vai saber o que eram.

Como você pode imaginar que você poderia começar a entender estes  
Strangers quando os artefatos de seu próprio povo mistificar você?

Veja este brinquedo de pelúcia em uma cama de criança, usado com muita movimentação,  
Salgado de lágrimas.

Era o brinquedo favorito de uma criança que carregava  
Onde quer que fosse, realizada através febres e pesadelos  
E tais males menores como um joelho esfolado,  
Agarrando-lo para o conforto, enquanto sua mãe cuidava do ferimento;  
Algo para se agarrar no lugar de um pai ausente  
Quando ninguém diria que ele tinha ido e  
Se ele voltaria?

Apenas algo dado a uma criança que tinha perdido  
Tudo, algo para ele segurar, porque seus concursos  
Não têm tempo de sobra para ele, estar preocupado com  
Uma centena de outras crianças órfãs.

Ou talvez fosse algo que um pai poderia tocar, e  
Lembre-se de uma criança perdida prematura ... O que você pode esperar para aprender,  
Analisando quantos anos ela era, ou como ele foi feito?

Quando chega a nossa vez de ser os fragmentos de poeira de uma civilização em ruínas,  
Quem se lembrará de nós, ou cuidado?

...

Parte dois: Aguardando

Eu odeio esperar - detestá-lo com o tipo de paixão que você reservar para  
Puppeteers oca-sonoras com olhos brilhantes e seu  
Confundidos histórias empoeiradas e mistérios linguísticos.

No entanto, eu agradá-lo, uma e outra vez, parando quando  
Eu deveria ter arrastado ao longo e manteve por mim, segura.  
A respiração aqui, num piscar de olhos lá - momentos irrecuperáveis de  
Minha vida jogar fora e acumulados para a eternidade, enquanto você procurou  
Respostas, soluções, o sentido da vida.

Eu deveria ter escutado, então, que a primeira vez que você disse,  
"Espere por mim", com tal desespero silencioso e tal  
adorável, força trágica deitado quebrado em seus braços,  
traição mortal esperando a nossos pés?

Como posso criticá-lo neste poderia, negar-lhe a possibilidade  
Eu teria dado o mundo para, uma vez?

A vida continua, e espero  
(Com paciência mais impotente do que boa vontade)  
Para que você possa ser feito com o que  
Antigo inútil tem encantado o seu  
Atenção Wayward desta vez, borboleta sombrio.

Embora eu nunca deveria ter esperado, na verdade - não  
Aquele primeiro tempo, nem todos os tempos após o.  
Eu não preciso, nunca fez.

Todas as vezes que eu esqueci de esperar: com  
Perdeu toda a sua confiança, encontrou muita dificuldade,  
Perdi meu caminho para casa, encontrei-me a morrer,  
Perdido toda a esperança. No entanto, você me encontrou, e me procurar ainda.

Eu posso levá-lo para concedido ou deixá-lo para trás,  
Levá-lo para deixá-lo louco ou para morrer -  
(E eu tenho)  
Você vai encontrar algum caminho, chegar-me mais uma vez,  
Encontre o seu caminho de volta, como sempre faz.  
(Por favor)

Não me deixe esperando.

...

Parte três: Worms

Lembre-se de como nós os encontramos, os corpos dissecados que estavam SG-9?  
Semi-enterrado nas areias movediças em meio às ruínas, quase invisível,  
Uma deitado em um poço por si mesmo, suas ferramentas inúteis tudo sobre ele ...  
Por todo o mundo, como um de seus sítios arqueológicos recém-descobertos.

Unreal. Eles pareciam tão então, nada como os mortos que estou acostumado.  
Perdido, mas uma semana, e já pareciam cem anos morto,  
Todos secaram e esquecido pela vida, irreconhecível e indesejados.  
Nós trouxemos de volta, mas isso não fez diferença, nós não os conhecia.

Ninguém fez. Nada como as carcaças úmidos no meu passado que eu ainda  
Lembre-se de forma tão clara. As moscas disputavam sobre direitos relativos a tais criadouros ricos  
Enquanto as larvas pálidas invadiram urgentemente em cada superfície disponível.  
Se eles não tinha família para reclamá-los, pelo menos eles sabiam que estavam queria.

No espaço privado onde eu preservar minhas melhores lembranças, os raros  
imaculado momentos de alegria: ver a correção de sorriso brilhante de uma criança  
ea companhia repousante de amigos confiáveis, minutos preciosos de  
paz roubado entre os compromissos de sangue ...

Aqui é o lugar onde eles crescem e se alimentam, como vermes paciente e inexorável,  
Os sonhos que rastejam no sono traiçoeiro que é aliado para a vida ea morte,  
Misturando-se com sangue e decadência essas imagens preciosas.

Conhecimento aproveita pouco em face de tal escuridão irracional;, mas  
Alimenta os vermes insubstanciais que rastejam entre os olhos risonhos e  
Sorrisos suaves, reunindo-se a carne viva da memória com o  
Carrion carne da realidade eternamente depois.

Você reside aqui também, meu amigo imperecível, juntando-se às fileiras dos prematura  
Carcaças amados que já estavam vivendo. Morto mais vezes do que posso contar,  
No entanto, vivendo ainda, você é a única coisa preciosa que dura, a um  
Incorruptível constante que eu conheço.

Aqui em meu coração, eu te dei para os vermes  
então você pode viver eternamente na minha memória como os outros fazem

(Ou eles podem morrer em você).


End file.
